Liber Legis
Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B | 1-A Verse: Demonbane Name: Liber Legis Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Deus Machina Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Absolute Zero attacks via Hyperborea Zero Drive, Energy Blasts via Abracadabra, can shoot mini-black holes from its hand via Darkness of N'Kai, and is able to summon an army of cosmic horrors to consume the enemy, can radiate a battle aura intense enough to disintegrate any creature weaker than the Liber Legis Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (During its fight With Demonbane it accidentally slices through several universes and even multiverses) | Metaverse Level (Holds a fraction of the power needed to defeat Nyarlathotep who can create Infinite-Dimensional constructs with ease) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Aeon, who flew millions of kilometers in seconds) | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Class G+ (Comparable to EoS Demonbane) | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Multiversal | Metaversal Durability: Multiverse Level | Metaverse level (The only thing Demonbane could use to stop Liber Legis was another Shining Trapezohedron) Stamina: Limitless (Both due to being a robot and drawing upon infinite energy from the Heart of Infinity) Range: Multiversal | Metaversal Intelligence: N/A, as it is a robot with no capacity for thought, but its pilots (Master Therion and Etheldreda), possess incredibly vast knowledge of magic (Etheldreda being the oldest grimoire in existence while Therion is regarded as the greatest mage of all time), while Therion himself has countless eons of experience fighting Demonbanes with infinite different abilities Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Liber Legis | With the Shining Trapezohedron Other Attributes List of Equipment: Abracadabra, The Bow of Sirius, Cross of Sinner, Hyperborea Zero Drive, Shining Trapezohedron Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cross of Sinner:' A large sharpened Catholic cross that can grow to various shapes and lengths, sometimes reaching for dozens of kilometers with ease. It's a weapon specialized for cutting and was able to slash a large mountain-sized monster in half. Its power is comparable to Demonbane's Scimitar of Barzai. **'Cross Spam:' Liber Legis summons seven relatively small crosses of light and shoots them to pierce the target from distance. **'Crucifixion:' Liber Legis throws the Cross of Sinner behind his enemy. Following that the machine summons seven cross-shaped energy stakes that shoot out to pin the target against the large cross thus immobilizing it. This technique initially worked against mid-game Demonbane until Kurou found a way to dispel the magic. *'Hyperborea Zero Drive:' Liber Legis thrusts out its palm filled with white energy. This is the antithesis of Demonbane's Lemuria Impact. Instead of generating infinite heat, Hyperborea Zero Drive negates all heat to reduce everything to absolute zero. **'Hyperborea Zero Slash:' Liber Legis imbues his sword with the Hyperborea Zero Drive then performs a slash that reduces everything to absolute zero in its path. *'Abracadabra:' Liber Legis's opens its palm, releasing a blast of lightning-like energy. *'Bow of Sirius:' Cross of Sinner transforms taking up the shape of a bow. Following that Liber Legis pulls out an arrow made out of light and shoots it towards the enemy. A direct hit from such an arrow has enough power to potentially destroy EoS Demonbane. **'Multi-Shot:' Liber Legis can release as many as ten light arrows at once. **'Shower of Light:' The light arrow transforms, taking on a strangely organic shape. Following that Liber Legis releases that arrow upwards which soon explodes into countless stakes of light, each being strong enough to overwhelm EoS Demonbane's armor and shields. **'Dragon Arrow:' The Bow of Sirius unleashes its full power, turning the arrow into the head of a raging dragon. This attack holds enough power to nearly destroy EoS Demonbane with the sheer heat it emanates in the arrow's preparation stage. *'Leviathan:' Liber Legis opens a dark portal to summon numerous creatures each with power rivaling Cthulhu to consume the enemy. This technique was nearly enough to destroy EoS Demonbane. *'Darkness of N'Kai:' Liber Legis' palm reveals a cannon that releases concentrated bullets of gravity. Said bullets are actually miniature black holes that cannot be avoided unless one possess speed that violates the law of physics (FTL). *'The Shining Trapezohedron:' Liber Legis' chest opens, revealing the Heart of Infinity. Using the space-time warping powers of its black hole like engine, Liber Legis accesses a strange dimension and proceeds pulling out the Shining Trapezohedron. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Demonbane Category:Mecha Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Regenerators Category:God-Tier Mecha Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Aura Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users